


Pillow Forts

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt I received."Fluff Prompt ~ When Mina came home, she wasn't expecting to see Momo with a pillow fort in the living room."





	Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil bit of Mimo Fluff.  
> Enjoy!

How did she get so lucky? That was a question Mina frequently asked herself. The answer? That was still unbeknownst to her. Any person lucky to have Hirai Momo in their life should question the same thing. Her fellow Japanese member hadn’t had the easiest of starts, being eliminated after 3 years of extensive training despite being the most dedicated and persistent trainee, yet she was still the most spirited and bubbly of the group. Soft. That was a word Mina would use to describe her girlfriend. Both in a physical sense and in the way she way she interacts with others, both strangers, fans and friends. Momo was physically incapable of exuding anything but kindness and warmth, making everyone comfortable and at ease. There was a particular child-like innocence people generally associated with the older dancer. However, when the situation called for it people looked to her for advice and decision making.

 

So, seeing her girlfriend wrapped up in her Penguin onesie curled up under a pillow fort watching Monsters Inc wasn’t surprising. A Boo plushie gifted to her in a fan-meet clutched softly in her hand. A soft closed mouthed smile adorned Mina’s face. Warmth spread throughout her chest. It felt like every time she lay her eyes on the older girl, she was falling in love all over again. It almost scared her how much she loved and adored the dancer. Slipping by the living room to the bedroom, Mina made sure Momo didn’t see her. If Momo was going to wear the youngers Penguin onesie then Mina was just going to have to wear Momo’s duck onesie. Pulling her hair into a messy bun she quietly entered the living room. Crouching under the blankets and pillows constructing the fort. 

 

The older girls face gleamed upon Mina’s entrance. Opening her arms, she invited Mina into them. Settling her back against Momo’s chest Mina exhaled in content. Relaxed. When she was in Momo’s arms she felt as though any burden she had was relieved, any negative energy dissipated. She felt safe. Snuggling further back into the older girl she focused on the movie. Mina adored the simplicity of it all. Being in the nations representative girl-group, privacy and leisure time was a rarity. It was her dream and she truly was happy, with fans all over the world screaming their names and humming their tunes. But it was moments like this, wrapped in Momo’s arms, where Mina was at her happiest. 

 

“Momoring?”, the quiet question broke through the relative silence of the room. Hearing a soft hum of acknowledgement, she turned to look at the dancer. The older girls face was devoid of any makeup and round, thin framed glasses adorned her face, settled just below the bridge of her nose. Mina thought nothing was more beautiful. 

 

“I love you, Momo.” The delicate revelation was uttered with closed eyes.

 

Soft lips pressed against her forehead, lingering before the touch disappeared. Seconds later they returned but this time to the tip of her nose. Finally, lips brushed against hers. Their kisses were gentle and short, but Mina lived for them. Giggling, she rested her head in the crook of Momo’s neck. 

 

“I love you too, Mina.”


End file.
